HeyImBee
HeyImBee (also known as just''' 'Bee')''' '''is a popular female Australian gamer known for playing Minecraft and the Sims. She has accompanied Stacy in several Minecraft series and are good friends. Personal Life Bee lives in Australia and for a time moved in with StrawberryJam. Bee is very sweet and bubbly who doesn't swear in her videos and is frequently happy. Nutella She absolutely loves Nutella and talks about it in almost every video. Her love of Nutella features in fan art. Collabs with Stacy Cube SMP ''Main article: Cube SMP '' Bee and Stacy frequently saw each other in survival series '''The Cube,' '''they would have a quick chat and buy items from each others shops. Bee is currently a part of The Cube Season 2. UHC ''Main article: Cube UHC '' Bee appeared in '''UHC' season 6 and was teamed with Grapeapplesauce, the two came in second place while Stacy (teamed with KermitPlaysMC) came in 12th. Season 7 was single player and bee finished in 10th (Killed by MrMitch) and Stacy finished in 4th (Killed by Grapeapplesauce). Bee continues to appear in various series of UHC. UHShe M''ain Article: UHShe'' Bee (alongside Stacy) was among the eleven participants of UHShe, a survival series having the players fight to the death until the last survivor wins. Mineclash ''Main article: Mineclash '' Bee guest starred in the Valentines Day challenge of Mineclash. UHC Stats UHShe Channel HeyImBee's channel has over 300,000 subscribers, featuring several Minecraft series such as UHC, The Cube and Crazy Craft (along with random Minecraft videos). Although Bee primarily plays Minecraft games, she is known to play other games such as: * iPhone App games * Agar.io * The Sims * Akinator * Call Of Duty Trivia * Bee received her nickname by her family when she was little. *She is known for substituting words with "bee" to other words with a similar sound. * Her favourite colour is blue- despite her famous black and yellow stripes and green eyes. * Bee hit 100K on February 17th, 2015. * Despite her name, Bee is actually allergic to bees. * There is a running gag involving her and Graser where the two say that they are married. * Bee took two large breaks from YouTube -- one ending in February 2014 and the other ending in July 2014. She currently promises not to take any more breaks. * Her favourite video game is minecraft. * Her biggest fears are moths, seaweed, and bees. * She revealed her name in her 200k subscribers Draw My Life video. ** Her 'Draw My Life' video has become her most popular video, with over 700,000 views. * Bee reached 300K subscribers in December 16th, 2015. Gallery UHshe - Bee.png|UHShe Season 1 UHShe 2 - Bee and Kaleidow.png|UHShe Season 2 UHShe 3 - Bee.png|UHShe Season 3 Beestacy.jpg|Stacy welcoming the participants (Bee's perspective) Heyimstacy.jpg|Stacy saying hello to Bee in The Cube References *Youtube Wiki Page *HeyImBee Youtube *HeyImBee Cube Wiki Page Category:People Category:UHShe Participants Category:Cube UHC Participants Category:Character